Taking His Mind Off Fighting
by Nicolette134
Summary: Johnny and Ali-with-an-I, pre-breakup fluff.


"Ali? Ali, open the door, would ya?"

"Maybe I like it closed, huh? Why do you even want to come in, you can't hit me!"

"I would never hit you, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Johnny, still yelling through the door.

"It's supposed to mean, all you do is fight, and I'm tired of it!" screamed Ali, opening the door and getting in Johnny's face.

"Fighting isn't all I do. It's just something I do. Sometimes," Johnny paused before continuing, more quietly, "You used to like my karate- you thought it was cool."

"I still think its cool, I just don't think beating on wimps for fun is cool," Ali said, quieting down as well and moving out of the doorframe.

"Can I come in?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, come on, come in," said Ali, "We're gonna scare the neighbors."

"Your neighbors are crazier than we'll ever be," said Johnny, looking fondly across the street to his best-friend Dutch's house.

"That's true. But still," said Ali, looking over without the same compassion for the brutish, thug of a boy next door.

"Ali, I don't wanna fight, not with you at least."

"Oh, I just can't stand all the punching and kicking and everything, I just want us to be happy without you worrying about everyone else."

"Well, I can think of a couple of things we could do that would keep me focused on you."

"Really? Well, why don't we go upstairs and explore our options?"

* * *

Johnny sucked on the juncture of Ali's neck and shoulder, debating whether or not to leave a mark. He likes everyone knowing that Ali was taken, but he knew she didn't appreciate having to explain to her mother how she managed to burn herself _again_ with the curling iron.

She wasn't moving away and in fact was making this little purring sound that she knew drove him crazy, so he went for it, biting hard for a second, then lapping at the spot with his tongue to soothe the pain.

"Stop licking me, Lawrence, I'm not a lollipop," Ali said, but contradicting her words, she again made no move to distance herself from him.

He kissed up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, wondering why she wasn't wearing the earrings he'd given her, but delighting in the return of the purring noise he so enjoy.

She rubbed ever so slightly against the front of his jeans, almost as if it had been unintentional, but he knew from experience that Ali was very calculated with her movements. He started thinking of puppies, his grandmother, Sensei Kreese; anything to keep his mind off of her body whither on his.

"That's no fair," he whispered, his breathe hot on her ear, and she again moved to grind against him, but was unprepared for him to match her movements.

The next thing out of her mouth was more a growl than a purr and seemed to come from the back of her throat. Johnny smiled against her lips as he moved back to kissing her, their tongues dancing and her his hands buried in her thick, curly hair.

It was her turn to nibble now, and she chewed on his bottom lip, before backing away and taking off her blouse. His hands moved from her hair and were exploring her body now, although this was by no means his first exploration. Still, he made no move to take off her bra; she was always the one who decided how far things went.

You wouldn't know it at first glance, but Johnny was a respectful guy and had never pushed any of his partners into anything they didn't want to do. Some might point to that as a lack of confidence, something most girls don't find attractive in the least, but Johnny oozed confidence. If he had ever tried to push a girl he would've just scared her away, he had a reputation of someone with a short temper and a tendency to get violent- not that her ever gotten violent with a girl before.

Ali nodded slightly at him and he knew now it was okay to unhook her bra, which he did with ease. He worked diligently on her small breasts; kneading them, kissing them, and sucking on them, leaving hickeys that marked his possession but that he knew nobody but he would see.

Ali emitted another growl and grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt, his signature red jacket having long been cast away to her desk chair.

He sat up to take off his shirt, revealing his toned abdomen and a couple bruises from karate, mostly from his Sensei.

Ali took this opportunity to straddle him and bestowed kisses on every bruise and cut, even the particularly nasty one he'd gotten last time he'd wiped out on his bike, which bordered the top of his jeans.

He was growing hard at the sight of his girlfriend, sans bra, leaning over him and she could feel his bulge. She looked up at him and unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips off the bend so she could pull them down to his knees.

She rubbed his bulge through his briefs, the outline of it clearly straining against the material.

She moved to take these off as well but he stopped her, pointing to her own jean covered legs.

"Not fair, I'm more naked than you," he said, jokingly, trying to ignore the attention she was giving him and focusing again on all the things boys think about to keep them from getting too excited.

"You love it," she said, before smiling sweetly and removing her own jeans. There was a clear line down her slit and he could practically smell the sex on her.

Noticing how he eyed her and growing embarrassed, Ali pulled down his briefs in one swift motion and then wrapped a small hand around his warm, hard member.

"Someone's excited to see me," she said, looking up at Johnny who was straining to remain controlled.

"Always," he answered with what was almost a smirk, but didn't quite make it. Nothing unwound his resolve to remain cool, calm, and collected, like his underwear clad girlfriend straddling him and holding his dick in her hand.

Speaking of which- "Babe, you know you gotta do some thing with it, you can't just hold it."

"I know, I know, I just love that I have this effect on you," she smiled again.

"You have an effect on me all the time, but right now, you're killing me," he said, brushing her hair to one side of her face in an effort to jump start the situation.

She smiled again at him, tugging him ever so slightly. The sensation wasn't enough and he looked down at her pleadingly.

She quickened her pace and before long precum was gathering at the tip. She used this as lubrication and continued working him with her hand until it was too much for him to bear.

"I'm never going to last if you keep going at me like that," he admitted and she nodded her understanding.

She laid herself down on the bed and he moved on top of her, switching positions. He kissed a trail from her belly button to the edge of her underwear and then continued kissing, until her hand stopped him.

"Jesus, Johnny," she exhaled, blushing furiously.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't help myself," he responded, reaching for the sides of her underwear and pulling them down.

"Get away from there," she scolded, pulling him up by the shoulder and kissing him some more. She rolled over and grabbed a condom from the bed side table and handed it to him. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on.

After a moment he positioned himself at her entrance and went in slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to his size.

It was by no means the first time they'd had sex, but they didn't do it frequently, at least not as frequently as he'd like, and she was still fairly tight- he had been her first and he'd almost chickened out when he saw how much pain she was in when he'd entered then, so he was always careful with her.

"Johnny," she was passed purring and growling and peas positively moaning his name, and it vibrated off her lips and onto his.

She was so wet and warm and fit him like a envelope; he fought hard to resist barreling into her like he'd've liked to.

"Move Johnny, please," she said and he did.

He stared off slowly but gained speed, slowing down whenever he got too close and being attentive to her breasts in an effort to move her further along.

She was bucking her hips in time with his and after a while, her half closed eyes burst open and her orgasm ripped through her, her walls tightening around him and squeezing his member, so, after a few more thrusts he was exploding inside her.

* * *

Johnny didn't know how long they'd been asleep, but he woke up, still naked, wrapped around her. Kissing her shoulder, he said, "That was a good distraction from fighting."


End file.
